


Sue, forevermore--

by onwardtoneverland



Category: Dickinson (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onwardtoneverland/pseuds/onwardtoneverland
Summary: Scene takes place after 1x02 but before 1x03A quiet moment between Emily and Sue.
Relationships: Emily Dickinson/Susan "Sue" Gilbert
Comments: 22
Kudos: 243





	Sue, forevermore--

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own. I wrote this out super fast, so I didn't have my beta look at it.

If there is one thing in the world that Emily knows it’s that she loves Sue. Irrevocably. Unconditionally, Eternally. Sue, her best friend since childhood, the one person who understands what it’s like for Emily to be the true Emily. Sue knows her deepest fears, her wildest dreams, and almost every thought that passes through her mind.

When she finds out that Sue has agreed to marry Austin betrayal courses through her veins. She’s hurt at the thought of Austin being able to kiss Sue, to touch her, the way that she has when they’re alone. Emily was almost petrified by the fact that someone else beside herself would be able to know Sue in such a manner.

Then came the jealousy and possessiveness. The harder Austin tried to spend time with his _fiancée_ the more often Emily would try to make an excuse to steal Sue away. Her time with Sue, now sparse and not so easily stolen, is even more precious to her. Emily savors the gentle caresses and innocent kisses. She craves them each and every time she finds herself alone with Sue.

Sometimes Emily worries that her feelings will consume her—her hunger for Sue is unbridled and growing stronger by the day. And Emily isn’t afraid of her emotions, but she is scared of losing Sue. She knows that Sue’s promise to her is good. Emily doesn’t doubt that for one second.

** _Promise me that you’ll always love me more than him. _ **

** **

** _I wouldn’t worry too much about that one._ **

** **

Emily feels the truth in Sue’s response every time she lies next to her in her bed. Sue writes the words over her skin with her fingertips. With every press of Sue’s lips against her own, Emily finds absolution and satisfaction in the fact that Sue is hers and she is Sue’s.

One night, wrought in Austin’s absence, Emily touches Sue for the first time, like _really _touches her. Her lips stray from Sue’s: to her cheeks; her chin; and once, quickly, to her forehead. Emily trails her lips across the sensitive skin of Sue’s neck, which draws the most adorable giggles from Sue. And before she stops her exploration of kisses, Emily presses them reverently against the spot where she can feel Sue’s heartbeat the strongest on her chest.

“I want to do something.” The declaration comes out as a whisper against Sue’s chest.

Sue’s eyes meet her own, and Emily can hardly breath. Nerves and love overtake her. Her fingers tangle with Sue’s out of habit.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Sue furrows her brows.

“Do you remember how you showed me what a volcano feels like?” Emily positions herself beside Sue. Sparks fly in Emily’s hand where Sue caresses her skin with her thumb.

“I do.” Sue smiles.

“Can I show you?” Emily bites her lip, looking away from Sue’s eyes.

A half laugh leaves Sue’s lips. She grabs Emily’s chin to bring their eyes together again. “I would love that.” She kisses Emily softly and carefully. As if either of them could break at the contact.

Emily pulls away slightly. When she nods, her nose brushes against Sue’s. “Hold on to me.” She adjusts their hands so that Sue has both of her hands around one of Emily’s.

The fabric of Sue’s nightgown is pliant below her fingertips. It glides down until her fingers reach its hem. And when she pushes up, she feels skin, soft and smooth. As she goes higher, her cheeks get warmer and her breath hitches and she loses a bit of composure.

Sue gasps and bites her own lip when Emily reaches her destination. She starts to move her fingers the way Sue had for her. Suddenly, she finds herself mesmerized by Sue’s face. How it twists and relaxes with each stroke of her fingers.

When Sue’s eyes find hers, Emily swears that this is what love—tender and sweet—is. It’s wild and unpredictable, yet reserved and peaceful. And when Sue comes with a low and quite whine, Emily is elated. Her pride soars. _She _did that_. She _made Sue feel that way.

Emily can’t help it. She kisses Sue again without restraint. Galaxies flash behind her eyes. She stands on a precipice and isn’t afraid to fall. She knows that Sue will be there to catch her. Certainly, she knows that it’s the same for the young woman in her arms, too.

This is what makes Emily content. Laying in bed next to Sue. Having something so solid and so stable that is hers and hers alone. This moment is when Emily ruminates that it’s Sue. It has always been Sue. And it will always be Sue.

**Sue, forevermore—**


End file.
